commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Commando 2
Commando 2 or Commando 2: Battle of Asia, published on September 24, 2008according to thegameslist.com. Also, Wayback Machine, although this date is not included., is an Online game, developed by Miniclip. The target of the game is to go through a certain amount of levels, and killing the enemies while walking through the levels. There are a wide variety of weapons, all of which have been renamed. Following the completion of each mission, the player unlocks several new weapons. Over the course of the game, the weapons unlocked are more powerful than the ones before them. There are 3 acts, and each one is exactly the same as the first act, although more enemies, items, unique food, and obstacles are added. Background The game takes place during World War II, and set in China, Thailand, and a Japanese-controlled island in the Pacific. The player needs to complete a total of 12 Missions, which are divided into 3 grades of difficulty; Easy, Normal and Hard. It is the second game in the Commando series. Several features and enemies were taken from the first game. Gameplay Movement is done by using the arrow keys or the keys A''', '''W, S''', and '''D. Switching weapons is done by pressing Q''', '''E or the mouse scroll, and aiming and shooting is done using the mouse. Features The game allows you to choose one of two characters, a male or a female, and also allows you to name them. Each individual player is given a save slot which automatically saves the player's progress after completing each mission and the game has a total of 4 player slots. After selecting your character, you can also choose the mission you want to play, but you can only choose new missions and missions that have already been completed. The game also allows you to choose the keys that switch between weapons during a mission and control the player's movements. The default keys are the Q, E and W, A, S ,D and the arrow keys, but they can be switched to any keys on the keyboard. You can also choose to toggle both Sound and Music on or off. For every mission, your player receives new weapons, which can be added to a six-slot inventory—while the Barreti and the Knife are the default weapons and cannot be removed or replaced; only 4 weapons can be added. Your player can kill Enemies, collect items dropped by enemies or bonuses for extra points, collect food to restore health and select missions. At the start of the game, your character has a full health bar and 10 lives. If all of them are lost before you can complete the game, your current score will become your final score which can then be added to the scoreboard. Upon starting a new game, your score will be zero. Also, the amount of lives lost will trace back over to the new game, so be careful of that or refresh the site to gain back the lives lost. When recovering from healing or from taking damage, the health bar quickly or slowly recharges, indicated with red, respectively. When taking damage a second time in both cases, more health can and will be lost, so players should be cautious when picking up health or avoid enemy fire or wait for the red bar to go away. Weapons There are of 36 weapons a total in Commando 2, which are divided into 9 different categories, from A''' to '''I (pistols, machine guns, special weapons, etc.). The player starts with 10 weapons, and the rest are unlocked during the game- most of them during the first 6 missions. Each weapon has its own magazine size and power. The weapons go in an inventory which has 6 slots, and before startng each level, the player can fill his inventory with any of his available weapons. Two of the weapons—the Knife and the Barreti—are default weapons, meaning they have infinite ammo and cannot be removed from the inventory, which leaves 4 free slots. After beating Mission 12, the Kee-Jerk Terminator and the Metal Driller are available. Both have infinite ammo, making them one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Missions Easy On Easy, you take little damage from enemies. You also don't get knocked down by regular enemy bullets, their melees (bar Nazi Elite Soldiers and Nazi Officers), or their grenades, some missiles, some explosive balls, swordmaster fire waves, bees, tribesmen carrying a spear or dart, and Warlord Samurai's grenade launchers in its second section. The enemies are very weak and can be mowed down with any weapon in the game. The bonuses that appear in this difficulty are sunglasses, walkie-talkies, papers, rings, and necklaces. The food that appear in this difficulty are soda cans, dumplings, skewers, cans of soup, fruit plates, and salads; coconuts and bananas also appear, but only in Mission 4. Mission 1 * Weapons available upon a new game: Commando Sword, Hand Grenade, Flame Cocktail, Barreti MC21, SG-200, Stingfire 220, Scorpion, Ti-rex M30, and Nayberg NS30 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Cult Commando, Cult Commando w/ Silence, The Catcher, and Poncho-25 * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Sling Raider * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, an Airplane, Cavalry, Swordmaster, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese (on Sling Raider), and Type-1 Tanks The first Mission of the game. The location of this level is in China. There are no platforming obstacles that can kill you instantly. Mission 2 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: P25-Maisto, MC-5 Defender, MC-5 Defender w/Silencer and MK-150. * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Kongfu Warrior * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, Snipers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Drones, Cavalry, Type-2 Tanks, an Airplane (whether or not you damage it a lot to make it leave, the enemies will still spawn from it), Boxers, Swordmasters (avoidable), and Swordsmen The second Mission of the game. The location of this level is in China. There is a platforming obstacle that can kill you instantly. When the player sees the Sniper on the barrel, the Sniper shoots behind the barrel to propel him back. Once the Sniper dies, the player has to mimic the Sniper by shooting the barrel towards them, then traverse through the poison river. There are also landmines scattered in this level as well, which can be shot at. Mission 3 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Desert Rat, Desert Rat w/ Silencer, Logan-35, and PA-4514 * Mini-Boss(es): Hell Bearer * Boss(es): Crabocolypse * Enemies: Crocodiles, Bees, Airplanes, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, and Type-3 Tanks The third Mission of the game. The location of this level is someplace in Asia. There are 4 platforming obstacles that can kill you instantly. A tall electric fence must be destroyed and jumped over. There are also weeds that trap the player, but can be easily jumped out of. Mission 4 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: C25 Marrugo and SE-40 Prowse * Mini-Boss(es): Kongfu Warrior and Machinegun Robot * Boss(es): Doomtraxx and Warlord Samurai * Enemies: Bees, Airplanes, Tribesmen, Tribesmen Leaders, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, Japanese Soldiers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Type-4 Tanks, Drones, Swordmasters, Boxers, Snipers, Red Japanese Soldiers, Green Nazi Soldiers, and Explosive Ball Turrets The fourth Mission of the game. The location of this level is in a Japanese-controlled island in the Pacific. This is the longest Easy Mission in the game, as well as the one of the longest Missions in the game, along with Mission 8 and 12. There are eight routes to choose from in this level in total. There are some potential platforming obstacles that can kill you instantly. The stairs areas can kill you if you decide to scroll the screen up and return back to the bottom stairs. The final boss itself has two areas where you can get killed instantly. One's a glitch and the other is focused on the Warlord Samurai's head. The glitch happens on the first section on the highest difficulty. Normal On Normal, the same rules from Easy still apply, but you take more damage, the enemies are tougher to kill, and add new enemies in the levels. The bonuses that appear in this difficulty are carried over from Easy, but add watches and gold bars. The food that appear in this difficulty are carried over from Easy, but adds packs of dumplings. Normal has arguably, the hardest Hell Bearer, Crabocolypse, and Warlord Samurai. Mission 5 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: DA Moonshadow and MCP-Avenger * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Sling Raider * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, Japanese Officers, Snipers, Type-4 Tanks, Type-1 Tanks, Cavalry, Airplanes, Crocodiles, Heavy Japanese, and Swordmasters The fifth Mission of the game. Mission 6 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Glenos-G 160 * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Kongfu Warrior * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, Snipers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Drones, Cavalry, Type-2 Tanks, Airplanes (whether or not you damage the Airplane in the cave a lot to make it leave, the enemies will still spawn from it), Boxers, Swordmasters (avoidable), and Swordsmen The sixth Mission of the game. Mission 7 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Dominator * Mini-Boss(es): Hell Bearer * Boss(es): Crabocolypse * Enemies: Crocodiles, Bees, Airplanes, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, Type-3 Tanks, and Type-4 Tanks The seventh Mission of the game. This is when the game starts to get incredibly difficult to complete. The weeds now bind the player unless the player shoots it. Hell Bearer can waste many bullets and cost your health bar before fighting Crabocolypse. Crabocolypse is more lethal than before, dealing damage that takes half of your health bar. Mission 8 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: TI Prescision and ALX-W30 * Mini-Boss(es): Kongfu Warriors (one is avoidable) and Machinegun Robot * Boss(es): Doomtraxx and Warlord Samurai * Enemies: Bees, Airplanes, Tribesmen, Tribesmen Leaders, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, Japanese Soldiers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Type-2 Tanks, Type-4 Tanks, Drones, Swordmasters, Boxers, Snipers, Red Japanese Soldiers, Green Nazi Soldiers, and Explosive Ball Turrets The eighth Mission of the game. This is the hardest Mission in the game. Warlord Samurai requires ammo conservation for its laser cannon, red balls, and its head, that some players find harder to destroy than in even Hard, due to the lack of very powerful weapons at the player's disposal. The P-25 Maisto can easily miss the red balls and the Dominator is considerably weaker than the P25-Maisto. Once this Mission ends, the game gets a little more easier due to the overpowered weapons that are unlocked in Hard. Hard On Hard, every enemy fire besides the Snipers, will knock down the player, deal the highest amount of damage, take the longest to kill of any difficulty, and add a few more enemies in the levels. The bonuses that appear in this difficulty are carried over from Easy and Normal, but add Bags of Bills and Diamonds. The food that appear in this difficulty are carried over from Easy and Normal, but adds Roasted Turkey, Steamed Lobster, and Whole Pork; these 3 health items give out the highest health regeneration to compensate for the damage dished out by the buffed enemies. This difficulty would easily be the hardest one, but has 3 overpowered weapons that are unlocked over the course of Hard. Mission 9 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Big Lester * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Sling Raider * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, Japanese Officers, Snipers, Type-4 Tanks, Type-1 Tanks, Cavalry, Airplanes, Crocodiles, Heavy Japanese, and Swordmasters The ninth Mission of the game. The Swordmasters and Japanese Soldiers are the only real things to give you problems. Mission 10 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Pequeno-R25 * Mini-Boss(es): N/A * Boss(es): Kongfu Warrior * Enemies: Japanese Soldiers, Snipers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Drones, Cavalry, Type-2 Tanks, Airplanes (whether or not you damage the Airplane in the cave a lot to make it leave, the enemies will still spawn from it), Boxers, Swordmasters (avoidable), and Swordsmen The tenth Mission of the game. The starting area tends to be tricky to get past, due to the increased number of Swordsmen and the health of the enemies. The other areas are a bit harder, due to the Boxers taking many P25-Maisto shots until dying. Hardest Kongfu Warrior. Mission 11 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Dragon Destructor * Mini-Boss(es): Hell Bearer * Boss(es): Crabocolypse * Enemies: Crocodiles, Bees, Airplanes, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, Type-3 Tanks, and Type-4 Tanks The eleventh Mission of the game. Not that challenging besides the Hell Bearer and Crabocolypse. Mission 12 * Weapons unlocked upon beating this Mission: Metal Driller and Kee-Jerk Terminator * Mini-Boss(es): Kongfu Warriors (one is avoidable) and Machinegun Robot * Boss(es): Doomtraxx and Warlord Samurai * Enemies: Bees, Airplanes, Tribesmen, Tribesmen Leaders, Nazi Soldiers, Nazi Elite Soldiers, Nazi Officers, Explosive Ball Turrets, Japanese Soldiers, Japanese Officers, Heavy Japanese, Type-2 Tanks, Type-4 Tanks, Drones, Swordmasters, Boxers, Snipers, Red Japanese Soldiers, Green Nazi Soldiers, and Explosive Ball Turrets The twelfth Mission of the game and also the final Mission. 2nd hardest Mission of the game. Dragon Destructor makes short work of many enemies in this level, including the red balls in Warlord Samurai's third section. Not recommended to go to the gas route, due to the very high chance of bees and airplanes knocking down the players and having the gas kill them quickly. Great care must be taken to the player's health when fighting the final boss, due to the laser that does a third-half of damage to the player. Warlord Samurai's final phase is incredibly time consuming, so the Big Lester must be fired sparingly during the fight. Bonus Missions In a recent discovery found by modders of Commando 2, it is possible to play an extra 8 missions by going into the code of Commando 2. Missions 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20 provide you with the maxed out potential of every single weapon found in the game with the enemies being able to kill the player in just 1-2 hit(s). The enemies seem to also have their firing rates increase exponentially as it is possible to see a valley of rockets coming your way in Missions 15 and 19, than previously seen in Missions 3, 4, 7, 8, 11, and 12. Pros * You're playing Commando 2 to its highest potential. * Kee-Jerk Terminator is fully usable along with the other powerful weapons found in Hard. Cons * You die in 1-5 hit(s) from enemies. * Mission 20 is entirely focused on you not getting hit once during the Warlord Samurai fight. Glitches Zoom 400%/500% Death The Zoom 400%/500% Death glitch occurs when you zoom in on the site by 400%/500%, causing your Character to fall to his/her death through the floor. The reason for this possibly, is that the game is old (10 years), ran in Flash, and simply because the game can't handle being zoomed in too much, causing the collision to go crazy. When obstacles appear during when zooming in the site by 400%/500%, you're bound to fall through the floor. Warlord Samurai Floating Platform Death The Warlord Samurai Floating Platform Death glitch occurs when the player is up close to any of the sections and fires at the section, crouch walks up at the section, or runs up at the section. The player, due to the recoil of his/her gun/finicky "terrain", causes them to fall to their deaths. The Ultimate Destruction seems to have a effect on this, too. Warlord Samurai's third section Floating Platform Death This occurs when the player, when stunned, gets on top of the missiles, which gets you out of the lift and fall to your death. Knocked down in mid-air The Knocked down in mid-air glitch occurs when the player destroys the Hell Bearer boss, but in the middle of it getting destroyed, there is a chance that a stray missile might hit the player, causing their Character to get knocked down in mid-air. This works best on Hard, where the Hell Bearer's own bullets will knock down the player. Knocked down in scene transition The Knocked down in scene transition glitch occurs when the player, on the scene transition, gets knocked down by anything that knocks down a player. Once the scene transition ends, the player is on the ground and in a different spot. You can still move the knocked down Character left and right. How to fix finicky, inconsistent Terrain Get a swf application downloaded onto your computer that downloads swf files from any site. You'll be able to play Commando 2 without the finicky terrain, including RX-09. Gallery Commando 2 icon.jpg|The old Commando 2 game icon. Commando2 324x215.jpg|An old advertisement for Commando 2. Commando 2 icon new.jpg|The new icon. Commando2new.jpg|The newest icon. Commando2new (1).jpg|Ditto. See also *The Commando Series *Commando *Commando Assault External Links *Trailer *Michael Jackson Tribute *Commando 2 *Animated Banner Music *Main theme *Mission 1 music Sources and references Category:Commando 2